Marta Rodriguez
Marta Rodriguez was a former member of the Stitchers Program, but she had trouble separating her emotions from the subject's emotions. Biography She was in her 20s and a former member of the Stitchers program until something went wrong in the tank. She was replaced by Kirsten Clark. Marta was in a coma for several months, but woke up at the end of I See You. She checked herself out of the hospital and tried to bring the program down in A Stitcher in the Rye as revenge for what happened to her and to insure it wouldn't happen to anyone else. She tracked Kirsten down and tried to help her escape, when Les Turner called her and told her to give herself up. Gun in hand, she walked out of Kirsten's House and was brought down by LAPD gunfire. Physical Appearance Marta is African American and has black hair and brown eyes. Series Season 1= Friends in Low Places thumb|leftMarta is first seen as Cameron is visiting an unknown person at the hospital. It is revealed to be Marta, who was mentioned earlier in the episode and that something had happened to her during a stitch. There is a brief flashback of Marta in the fish tank undergoing a seizure with alarm bells and light flashing. She was still in a coma by this episode. Connection thumb|leftMarta is again seen lying in a coma in this episode, again visited by Cameron, who seems to share some connection with her stronger than just being colleagues. Maggie comes by to pull him out of his downward spiral after helping him to realize that Kirsten is not Marta, and won't suffer the same fate in his hands. At the end of the episode, Marta wakes up from her coma. I See You thumb|leftMarta is seen in a flashback that shows her seizure while undergoing a stitch. Cameron later shows the video footage of the incident to Kirsten to not only show her what happened, but also to reveal his fears of something similar happening to Kirsten. Appearances: 4/11 Season 1 *Friends in Low Places *Connection *I See You *A Stitcher In The Rye Relationships *Cameron Goodkin - Cameron is a former co-worker of Marta's who seems to have a close relationship with her. He often visited her in the hospital, and felt guilty about what happened to her during a stitch that went wrong.It's revealed in I See You, that she and Cameron had a bit of a flirtation going on until her coma. Trivia *Upon waking up from her coma, she was trying to kill Maggie and was the one responsible for leaking the stitcher programming algorithm. *Her specialty is Cryptography. *What makes her "death" interesting is that we don't see a body, as she's presumably kill offscreen; furthermore, her "remains" are left out and the team cannot investigate her death because they can't stitch into her. *In a chat with us, Jeffrey Alan Schechter, the series' creator said that originally Midnight Stitcher was going to include this character but ultimately decided against this notion. Gallery Stitchers1.03-517.jpg Stitchers1.03-516.jpg Stitchers1.03-515.jpg Stitchers1.03-514.jpg Stitchers1.03-513.jpg Martha_Rodriguez001.jpg Martha_Rodriguez002.jpg Martha_Rodriguez003.jpg Martha_Rodriguez004.jpg Martha_Rodriguez005.jpg Martha_Rodriguez006.jpg Martha_Rodriguez007.jpg Martha_Rodriguez008.jpg Martha_Rodriguez009.jpg Martha_Rodriguez010.jpg Martha_Rodriguez011.jpg Martha_Rodriguez012.jpg Martha_Rodriguez013.jpg Martha_Rodriguez014.jpg Martha_Rodriguez015.jpg Martha_Rodriguez016.jpg Martha_Rodriguez017.jpg Martha_Rodriguez018.jpg Martha_Rodriguez019.jpg Martha_Rodriguez020.jpg Martha_Rodriguez021.jpg Martha_Rodriguez022.jpg Martha_Rodriguez023.jpg Martha_Rodriguez024.jpg Martha_Rodriguez025.jpg Martha_Rodriguez026.jpg Martha_Rodriguez027.jpg Martha_Rodriguez028.jpg Martha_Rodriguez029.jpg Martha_Rodriguez030.jpg Martha_Rodriguez031.jpg Martha_Rodriguez032.jpg Martha_Rodriguez033.jpg Martha_Rodriguez034.jpg Martha_Rodriguez035.jpg Martha_Rodriguez036.jpg Martha_Rodriguez037.jpg Martha_Rodriguez038.jpg Martha_Rodriguez039.jpg Martha_Rodriguez040.jpg Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Former Members of the Stitchers Program Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Deceased Characters